wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolves of Retribution
The Wolves of Retribution are an infamous Chaos Warband that was formerly a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain lineage. There are many tales of loyal Chapters falling to the temptations of Chaos. Some falls are obvious, such as the infamous Crimson Sabers, while others are surprising. The fall of the Wolves of Retribution falls into the latter category. Once, they were proud heralds of the God Emperor but now they are heralds of damnation. Where the Wolves of Retribution marched they now charge in a zealous rage, chanting in a foul tongue as they burn renegade, xenos and imperial alike for, in their eyes, they are all heretics who stand against the true religion of the God-Emperor. It is perhaps the greatest misfortune that the Wolves of Retribution cannot see what they have become. They still see themselves as the loyal warriors of the Emperor, blind to the chaotic corruption that warps their armour, twists their flesh and perverts their scripture. The angels they fight alongside are daemons of the Octed. Even the fire they hold sacred has been turned by the warp, damning the souls they claim to save. History The origins of the Wolves of Retribution are unknown. Their founding nor gene-seed origin is not recorded. They have been located in the Ghoul Stars for millennia, claiming the planet of Cythron and it's moon, Elboros, as theirs. Even from the start of their recorded history they were noted for their particular worship of the Emperor of Mankind, following their own strict interpretation of the Imperial Creed. The Wolves were fanatics to the extreme, iconoclasts who burned all that was an affront to the Emperor to ash. In battle, their allies saw them as a charging mass of zealots who cried out praises to the Emperor as they broke the enemy lines and rampaged through cities with fire. It was to the point that if they felt the corruption ran too deep than the Wolves would not hesitate in slaughtering the entire civilian population and razing the world to the ground. Even Imperial institutions were not safe. Planetary churches, Astra Militarum Regiments and even other Astartes Chapters would be criticized by the Wolves over a differing view on a piece of the Imperial Creed or for some unknowable sin. Wolf and Kaiser The Wolves' extreme views earned them little friends amongst the Adeptus Astartes and other Imperial organisations save for other hardline priests in the Ecclesiarchy and the Mordekaisers, a Chapter who operates in the Ghoul Stars. Despite the Mordekaisers' tendency to wear their battle damage on even the holy Aquila, their loyalty to the Emperor is unquestioning and their willingness to fight alongside them was admirable. While the two Chapters differed culturally, their skills in battle complemented each other well. In fact it has been recorded that Heinrich, Kaiser of the Mordekaisers, and Raedwald Harus, Chapter Master of the Wolves of Retribution had become quite close friends over their campaigns together. A Fell Revelation Though many considered the Wolves of Retribution extreme, even by the standards of inquisitors and strict preachers, few took issue with their crusades of faith that brought down countless demagogues and returned worlds to the Imperium's fold. Alas, it was inevitable for the Wolves to finally go to far and so they did in the 40th Millennium. Battle reports rose of the Wolves of Retribution burning entire cities to the ground and wiping out Astra Militarum regiments on the grounds of being "tainted". It was also revealed that Ecclesiarchy and Adepta Soritas missions had been also purged. This raised eyebrows, to level cities and slaughter regiments on mere suspicion was concerning enough but accusing Soritas convents and churches for heresy was a different level. At first the Mordekaisers contacted the Wolves in an attempt to receive any evidence of these accusation but they went unanswered, an unusual occurrence. In order to fully investigate this matter, an Inquisitor, Duran Heika, was sent to the worlds where the incidents took place. There he found logs and pict-captures and what he saw horrified him. The cities, regiments and missions were pure and devoid of corruption. Yet the Wolves damned them for a lack of devotion to the Imperial Creed. In the eyes of the Wolves, these condemned were not as devoted as them and thus heretics. A line had been crossed. At the same time, Kaiser Heinrich, Kaiser of the Mordekaisers, received a message from Raedwald Harus, Chapter Master of the Wolves of Retribution. The message consisted of insane ranting and murmured prayer that ended, to the Kaiser's horror, with a declaration that the Imperium was rife with heresy and must be purged. Already aware of the investigation into the Wolves, who were close friends with the Mordekaisers, Heinrich contacted Inquisitor Heika with this new development and immediately set off for the Wolves of Retribution homeworld of Cythron in order to confront them. But it was too late. Far too late. When Heika and the Mordekaisers reached Cythron they found only a burnt wasteland with all life destroyed. The Fortress Monastery, Elboros, was abandoned and filled with scenes of the Wolves' rampage. Chapter serfs had been placed in piles and used as makeshift fuel for fire pits to burn "heretics" alive, Astartes were placed in cages and similarly set alight and holy books and iconography were burned and defiled and replaced by crude icons that could only be marks of Chaos that yet praised the Emperor's name. The only living being they found was the burned form of Captain Valden, of the Wolves' 2nd Company, tied to a stake in the center of what was once the Chapter's reclusium. In his final moments, Valden told them that he had been sacrificed to the Emperor to light the way to their new fortress from where the Wolves of Retribution will mount their noble crusade to save the God-Emperor from the Imperium's heresy. He died before he would reveal their destination, his final words being a declaration of the Wolves' of Retribution loyalty to the God-Emperor of Mankind, ignorant of chaos markings carved into his charred flesh. Inquisitor Heika declared the Wolves of Retribution to be ''Excommunicate Traitoris''. Since then, there have been sightings of Heretic Astartes bearing the colours of the once loyal chapter rampaging through worlds controlled by Imperial, xenos and Chaos alike in their burning rages. Delusional Loyalty For the horror that the Wolves of Retribution have become, perhaps the worst of all is that they still see themselves as loyal Astartes. In their insane delusions they see themselves bearing the aquila with pride as they purged Chaotic filth from the Galaxy when, in fact, their foes see howling creatures in warp-twisted armour. Their Imperial Creed has long since twisted into the black tongue of the Warp and the "angels" they fight alongside are daemons that resemble golden armoured saints of the Emperor in the Wolves' blinded sight. If the Wolves' were able to see clearly for a moment then perhaps they would see the world on which they had just built a temple dedicated to the God Emperor was in fact a burning waste laden with effigies to Chaos Undivided and, perhaps, make them see just how low they've fallen. Present Day Since their fall, the Wolves of Retribution have rampaged through the Imperium and the Eye of Terror in their crusade to rescue the God-Emperor from the heretical Imperium. In the years of the 42nd Millennium it is believed they have become even more enraged by the resurrection of Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, and the newly arrived Primaris Marines. Though the Primarch is a creation of the God-Emperor, Guilliman's denial of the Imperial Creed is seen as a blasphemy to the Wolves of Retribution. What's more, the arrival of the Primaris Marines, abominations of the Emperor's holy works has angered the Wolves even further. As such, Chapters created in the Ultima Founding have become targets of the Wolves' wrath. The Wolves have also developed a particular obsession with the capture and purging of Belisarius Cawl, Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicus, for his crime of interfering with the divine works of the God-Emperor. There have been sightings of the Wolves of Retribution on Vigilus. They appeared roughly around the same time as Abaddon the Despoiler but have shown no indication of fighting on his side. Instead, they have targeted Imperial and Chaos shrines as well as Genestealer Cult hide outs. Most notably has been that the Mordekaisers Chapter has made the Wolves priority targets, likely due to the time when they had once called each other friends. A Truth Revealed Ever since the Wolves turned traitor scholars have debated on the circumstances of what caused their turn. Finally, through collected texts and extractions from testimonies of captured Wolves of Retribution Astartes, the answer was found. Days before the Wolves' attacked the Shrine Worlds, their Chapter Master and Reclusiarch, Raedwald Harus, and the other Chaplains received a vision that was supposedly from the Emperor Himself. The vision showed the God Emperor on the Golden Throne, silently roaring in anger at the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperium. The Emperor proclaimed the Wolves to be His only true worshipers and ordered them to embark on a crusade to free Him from the Imperium's false worship. This vision also appeared to have brought along the phenomena that causes the Wolves' of Retribution eyes to literally burn. The inquisition's finest psykers and scholars dug deeper into this vision, analyzing it's contents and attempted to find any similarities. Eventually they found a link in an ancient text involving a heretical study of the infamous Book of Lorgar, the unholy relic of the traitorous Word Bearers. Within the Book was a way to cast visions across the Galaxy as well as a way to blind someone into delusion. From this the conclusion was obvious; the Wolves of Retribution had turned traitor under the manipulation of the Word Bearers which explained why the command structure and tactics of the two forces were so similar. Why the Word Bearers turned the Wolves traitor and why they ensured the Wolves would fall in the manner they had is unknown... Notable Campaigns *'The Doyan Heresy (Unknown Date.M39)' - Cardinal Doyan goes rogue and declares independence from the Imperium. The Wolves of Retribution, sent to quell the rebellion, burn Doyan and his extravagant palace to the ground, with Doyan and three quarters of the city's population inside. The rebellion swiftly surrenders and returns to the Imperium. *'Kilmos Crusade (Unknown Date.M39)' - The Wolves go on a crusade in the Ghoul Stars alongside the Mordekaisers. Despite a huge cultural difference, the two Chapters become firm friends. *'The Wolves' Treachery (980.M40)' - The Wolves of Retribution are discovered to have been executing entire Regiments and Ecclesiarchy convents. Upon being declared heretics the Wolves turn traitor, declaring that it is, in fact, the Imperium who are heretics and vow to crusade against their false religion. *'Cadros Slaughter (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Wolves of Retribution invade the shrine world of Cadros. Despite heavy resistance, the Wolves overrun the defenses and burn the entire Clergy at the stake. Once the world had been suitably desecrated, the Wolves leave with several thousand new "converts". *'Last Stand on Pyamax (708.M41)' - The Wolves of Retribution engages the Mordekaisers on the swamp world of Pyamax. Despite being defeated, the Wolves inflict heavy casualties and even slay Kaiser Heinrich. *'A Fire Stoked (Unknown Date.M42)' - When the Great Rift splits the Galaxy in two, Raedwald Harus proclaims it to be a sign of the Emperor's wrath. With their fury and resolve bolstered, the Wolves of Retribution attack like never before and put hundreds of Imperial, xeno, and Chaos worlds to the sword. *'War of Nightmares (001-025.M42)' - The Wolves of Retribution arrived on Vigilus around the same time Abaddon the Despoiler and his Legions did. However, the Wolves once more fight for no side except themselves and attack shrines belonging to Imperial and Chaos alike. They have also targeted the xeno Genestealer Cult and the machine shrines of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Notably, the Mordekaisers have taken to engaging the Wolves wherever they may be in their resolve to purge their former friends. Organisation As a loyal Chapter, the Wolves of Retribution largely followed the ''Codex Astartes'' but ignored it's tenants on faith for their own creed. They also placed a heavy emphasis on flamer weapons and close assault tactics, exchanging a devastator squad for an extra assault squad. The command hierarchy was also different in that it was common for Captains to have once served as a Chaplain. What's more the Chapter Master also served as the Reclusiarch, leading the Chapter in battle and worship. Due to the Chapter's focus on faith, Chaplains seemed to have held just as much command as a captain would and it was common for chaplains to lead Companies as they mentored newly promoted captains in leadership. When they broke away from the Imperium, the once disciplined Chapter has degenerated into a warband of insane zealots. Casting off the blasphemous Codex Astartes the Wolves' numbers have grown over the 1,000 marine limit and possibly over 2,000 strong, a number further augmented by cultists and daemonic allies. The rank of captains has also been phased out and replaced by the leadership of the Chaplains, now called Redeemers, who fulfill a similar role to the Dark Apostles of the Word Bearers traitor legion. The Chaos Lord also keeps his command over the Redeemers and warband, bearing the title of Lord Preacher. The organisation has also been lost. Companies now vary in different sizes and are named "Clergy". Captains have been replaced by Redeemers and sergeants are called "Clerics". The hordes of cultist the Wolves have amassed are named Flocks and are often led into battle by an Astartes called a Deacon. While the Company has changed, squads have remained the same; there are still tactical, devastator and assault squads however the numbers often go well above the standard of ten. Combat Doctrine Even before their fall, the Wolves of Retribution rarely fought apart. They preferred to overwhelm their foes en mass. Now as a much larger warband, hundreds of howling fanatics bear down on worlds with hordes of cultists and daemons, who they see as angels, at their side. Flamers and meltas are heavily employed in order to burn away heretics and cleanse their souls. Raptor squads sail through the air and target key figures and religious areas in order to break the enemy's spirit as they see their heretical leaders and shrines butchered and burned. Helbrutes and daemon engines, who are simply holy creatures in the Wolves' eyes, are set loose to wreak further havoc. Chapter Beliefs & Traditions In their loyal years, the Wolves of Retribution maintained a strong religious devotion to the Emperor. Worship was a major part of the Wolves' lives and many Wolves would spend their time in contemplation of the Imperial Creed or inscribing their armour with holy scripture. Even the Chapter's serfs were adherents to the hardline faith of the Wolves. A notable tradition of the Wolves was the "Baptism". When a neophyte passed his final trials and received his black carapace, he would hold his right arm over a fire and allow it to burn black. Once the arm is charred and burned, he would be gifted his power armour. This why the right arm of the Wolves' armour is black; a sign of their burning devotion. These practices continue on the traitor warband that the Wolves became. As traitors, the Wolves continue their beliefs and traditions, or so they think. Sermons preached by the Redeemers sound like the blessed praises to the Emperor are in fact chants screeched out in the dark tongue of the Warp in veneration to the gods of Chaos. Rituals that bring forth holy angels are in fact daemon possessions and summons. Gene-Seed While there is no knowledge of its origins, the Wolves' of Retribution gene-seed was considered to be pure. Although now it can only be considered the opposite for mutation, possession and chaotic corruption has surely warped the Wolves' gene seed. What's more a warp phenomena appears to have manifested within the Wolves. Every member's eyes appear to be on fire to no ill effect save for that it may be the reason why the Wolves are so blind to their heresy. Since the Wolves turned traitor, the gene-seed of Renegade Chapters and Traitor Legions have been seen within the Wolves' ranks. Chapter Recruitment The Wolves of Retribution once recruited from their homeworld of Cythron, a feudal planet where the Wolves instilled their hardline interpretation of the Imperial Creed. Only the most faithful and strongest of aspirants could join the Chapter's brotherhood. Alas, the people's faith was not enough to save them when the Wolves fell from grace, their own homeworld became the traitors' first target. In one night, Cythron burned to ash as the Wolves of Retribution slaughtered the only people who faithfully followed the Wolves' creed. Only a generation of suitable aspirants were spared and taken with the Wolves on their crusade. Now the Wolves of Retribution draw aspirants from planets they conquer in their crusade, as well as their new homeworld in the Eye of Terror. Putting them through breaking trials and hypno-sessions to brainwash them into unshakable warriors of their faith. Interestingly, the Wolves also take in "converts" from cults and other traitor warbands. Warband Fleet The Wolves of Retribution fleet has undergone significant changes since the Chapter's fall. New vessels have joined it after being captured in battle and many ships have been transformed into icons of the Chaos pantheon, some even becoming infamous Daemonships. Of course, the Wolves cannot see this. For instead the Wolves see shining glorious ships with holy icons of the God Emperor. Notable Members Raedwald Harus - Raedwald Harus is the Lord Preacher of the Wolves of Retribution and once it's Chapter Master and Reclusiarch. Ascending in the early 40th Millennium, Harus solidified his rule and led the Chapter in their duty. He had also struck up a friendship with Heinrich, Kaiser of the Mordekaisers Chapter. Ever the speech-maker, Harus is well known for his skill and charisma in converting entire worlds to the Wolves' Imperial Creed. Alas, this skill has continued as he and his Chapter descended into heresy. Now he blindly leads his equally delusional Chapter in their crusade to burn down the heretical Imperium. Redeemer Malakus - Malakus is the second most powerful Redeemer below Harus. Following his lord into heresy, Malakus rules the second Clergy with an iron fist after sacrificing the captain when the Chapter turned traitor. He is also renowned for ordering entire worlds to burn at a time should he deem them unworthy. 2nd Captain Valden - Valden was captain of the Second Company, leading it for around 150 years until the fall. Described as boisterous, yet faithful, warrior, Valden was the perfect servant of the Emperor in the Wolves' eyes. However, his skilled blade arm and wit did not stop him from being a sacrifice in the night the Wolves turned from the Imperium. Disturbingly, Valden was a willing victim in being burned alive so that his brothers would be blessed by the Emperor. Brother Julan - Brother Julan was a battle brother in the 4th Company who had fought alongside the Mordekaisers in the Kilmos Crusades. For having done so, he received a scratch on his left kneeplate as a mark of the Mordekaisers' friendship. It was this mark that aided in identifying his body in the ruins of the Wolves' fortress monastery, having apparently been killed by his turncoat brothers for refusing to turn against the Imperium. Warband Appearance Once the Wolves of Retribution were icons of faith, proudly wearing purity seals and carving scriptures and fire motifs on their armour. As traitors they still believe they are like this, but to everyone else they look far different. To all but themselves, the Wolves of Retribution are howling heretic astartes in warp twisted armour that bear unholy markings. Many bear horrific mutations like claws or sword-arms while others are literally on fire. Warband Colours The Wolves of Retribution paint their armour a deep crimson and the right arm and power pack is painted black to signify their initiation ritual. Warband Badge The Wolves' of Retribution badge is a wolf's head in a fire. As a traitor warband they have kept this icon save for the wolf's eye pupil to be gone and it's mouth wide open, signifying their burning rage. Home World The Wolves of Retribution once ruled the Death World of Cythron, a feral world that was frequently host to wildfires. The people who lived on Cythron lived as tribes who traveled the land in order to stay ahead of the burning winds that stormed the planet. There was constant completion between tribes for the ground dwelling animals or underground water pools. The mightiest tribes would make their homes in the cave tunnels of the mountains where they could shelter from the fire winds and have access to the subterranean wildlife and water streams. The hostility of Cythron made the people a perfect recruitment pool for the Wolves of Retribution. The people viewed the Wolves as preachers of the God-Emperor, having been converted to their Imperial Creed since the Chapter first arrived, and gladly sent their youth to the Wolves' trials. Due to the constant winds of fire that ravaged Cythron, the Wolves established their fortress monastery on Cythron's moon of Elboros. Alas, the people's devotion was not enough to save them when the Wolves went mad and the entire world of Cythron was burned to ash. The Wolves of Retribution now make their home on a planet in the Eye of Terror. Captured Wolves Astartes refuse to speak of it's name or location, but they describe it as a utopia where churches to the Emperor shine under a bright blue sky and thankful worshipers sing praises. Given the delusions of the Wolves, the reality is likely much different... Notable Quotes By the Wolves of Retribution About the Wolves of Retribution Gallery Attack.jpg|The Wolves of Retribution rampage across another world. Redeemer.jpg|A Redeemer exhorts his Clergy with fiery speeches as they unleash their rage. WoFPossessed.png|Brother Despin still believes his lightning claws shine bright, unaware that they became his fingers a long time ago. Otherpossesed.png|A possessed Wolf of Retribution. FireGuy.jpg|A pre-fall Wolf of Retribution. sarge.jpg|Wolves of Retribution Sergeant Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Free Use Category:MaliusV Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed